


fading light

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leon turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Mr. X holds onto him while the virus overtakes him. He wants to keep this small and pretty thing company while it changes.After all, Leon can no longer be considered a witness if he becomes a weapon too.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	fading light

Leon shudders in his tight hold, biting his lip to hold back the pain. The virus inside him works in overdrive making him extremely warm till he sweats through his riot gear. The tyrant peels it off of him and watches the bumps raise on his skin. He finds his trembling fascinating.

The virus acts so weirdly inside him that he survives but stays so ill, hot and cold, sometimes so stiff he could be a corpse, sometimes flailing to the point that X has to hide from the crowd his sad, sick thing draws.

Just as randomly Leon cries too.  Quietly, like he doesn't want to be noticed by anyone or anything and other times it grows into soft shuddering heartbreaking sobs clutching into his coat with a white knuckled grip and red rimmed eyes.  X has to stop sometimes just to heft Leon up a little higher, nuzzling his head on the other's. It makes the form in his arms sniffle when he does that, like he's in-between accepting his comfort and the disbelief of his transformation.

X doesn't know how to comfort him but he tries so hard. He doesn't want to break him, his pretty thing.

The gasps Leon makes when he's at the turning point of his infection don’t stop. He's so scared. He can't keep his head on straight. He doesn't know what's gonna happen next. He just feels so hot, so tight in his own body.

Will he die? Truly so? Just a body without a mind  _ -without his mind? _

He's clutching even tighter, even crawling up X's body to hook his arms around X's neck, desperate for someone to hold onto.  Leon doesn't want to die alone. Not like this.

"Kill me," he whispers.

He wants to die before he can lose it. Arms tight around the tyrant's neck like he's trying to goad him into killing him.  But the tyrant takes his desperate pleas and the constant shivering of his body as the need for comfort so X holds him close, arms secure around him as he settles himself into a seated position under the cover of a nearby building, keeping his pretty thing sheltered from the rain.

His chest rumbles, body thrumming with such a vibration that seems to calm him down.  Even as the sound of his voice gets louder.

"Why?" X hears. He nuzzles his soaked hair, soft and grimy, with such a tenderness that even X is surprised he could give. Leon chokes and breathes out, warm tears running down his cheeks and it's the saddest sound X has ever heard.  Leon's little mantra starts dying down to nothing as his words fade into quiet sobs, the ones that make his chest ache.  X nuzzles him close as he can, try to give him what he needs...

_ 'Not alone', _ Leon ends up thinking before his thoughts scatter into fog. As heat fills him up and something else bubbles up inside him.  He's slightly thankful and yet upset that this monster hadn't killed him.

Death takes him like the blowing out of a candle.

Soft, quiet, he falls limp in X's arms. X waits and waits as the warmth fades from his pretty's body. 

_ 'Soon,' _ X thinks, _ 'soon, it won't hurt when you wake up. _ ' He brushes his hair aside and looks down on him some more. The heavy dark bags under his eyes, their red rims, the trails of tears drying up and leaving tracks of salt. He watches the virus, a faint grey under his skin, swim through his veins.

Undeath takes him like the dawn of a new day.

The body in his arms moves slowly, like he's getting used to it. His eyes open up to show pale glowing blues. When he parts his lips, he doesn't cry anymore. Instead he groans like he's waking up.

When X lifts him up again and heads to the helicopter, Leon doesn't fight back.


End file.
